Reunited
by KAMIKAKES
Summary: Sequel to "Brokenhearts and Hitman Duty". Puss is trying his hardest to live a happier life. But Kitty is someone he could never forget. Then a certain someone comes back to him a year later. This story will go on! I'm updating!
1. Chapter 1

_**Reunited**_

(November 15, 2011)

Puss and Diego lived in Far Far Away as hitmen. Although Diego left Puss alone with the killing; he never had that bloody personality. One night King Harold asked Puss to assasinate an ogre by the name of Shrek. The king payed the cat, and he accepted the quest. The next morning before dawn, Puss was getting ready to leave.

**Puss: Well, looks like I'll be off.**

**Diego: Are you sure about this Puss? I mean, this is an ogre you are going up against! He could kill you!**

**Puss: Diego, please. Who here fought the muderous outlaws, Jack and Jill?**

**Diego: You did. But-**

**Puss (interrupting Diego): And, who was the one that saved the town of San Ricardo from a 100 ft. tall goose.**

**Diego: You but-**

**Puss (interrupting Diego, again): AND! Who also knocked three soldiers unconcious allat once, pretty much, alomst killed you, broke a pirate's nose, chopped off a tree's arm, melted a witch, climbed a beanstalk, and pretty much did anything else no man could ever do?!**

**Diego: You.**

**Puss: **_**Correcto.**_** And that is why I am doing this. Besides, he is an ogre. He probably terrorized innocent villagers.**

**Diego: Well I, I guess that's what ogre's do.**

**Puss (sarcastically): They all do that, Diego.**

**Diego: Well sorry!**

**Puss: Okay, I am off. I'll be back in a few days.**

**Diego: Good luck, **_**amigo.**_

Puss ran into the forest with Diego going back inside the Poison Apple. Unaware to Puss, that he would actually have a bond with the orge.

(January 31, 2012)

Diego was on his mattress with his head in his paws, waited for his friend to return. _**Oh, I hope Puss is alright, **_he thought worriedly. Then he heard footsteps and laughter; then Puss came into the shed. Excited, diego jumped on Puss and licked his face.

**Diego: Puss! I'm glad you are alright! Where have you been, what happened?!**

**Puss: Alright. Get off of me and I'll tell you.**

Diego got off of Puss and ran to his mattress, wagging his tail and panting excitedly. Puss smiled and went the mattress. He told Diego of his adeventures and becoming friends with the ogre, Shrek (you know, the stuff that happened in Shrek 2 and Shrek the Third). He told him about his new friends: Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Dragon, the ogre triplets, the dronkeys, Pinocchio, the Big, Bad Wolf (Wolfie for sort), Gingy, the Three Blind Mice, and the Magic Mirror. He told him about the things that happened: like switching bodies with Donkey. This made Diego laugh hysterically.

**Diego: *laughs* You were in the body of a **_**burro?!**_

**Puss: Yes, and both of us vowed to never speak of it. But I trust you.**

**Diego: My lips are sealed. If I had lips.**

**Puss: *laugh* And you know something else?**

**Diego: No, what?**

**Puss: All of this time I haven't been thinking about Kitty. At all!**

**Diego: Puss that's great news! So you finally gotten over her?**

**Puss: Yep! Kitty Softpaws is out of **_**mi cabasa,**_** for good.**

**Diego: Nice! So when could I meet your friends?**

**Puss: Don't know, sooner or later. *yawning and stretching* Well, it's getting late. I'm going to bed now.**

**Diego: Okay, night.**

**Puss: Night.**

Puss went to his room and closed the door behind him. He took all of his stuff of and crawled into bed. But before he could fall asleep, he saw the rose petal on the other pillow. Puss held it and thought about Kitty; what he said to Diego about forgetting her, ... it was a lie! He had thought about her. It was back on Merlin's island when he, Shrek, Donkey, and Artie were looking into the fire. He fell asleep to try to forget. But that didn't help either.

(Dream/flashback/December 13, 2011)

The four friends were shipped wrecked, stranded on an island with Merlin, and looking in the enchanted fire. Donkey saw a cinammon dessert, Shrek saw a baby carage that he said it was a rainbow pony as a lie, and Artie saw a baby bird and a father bird in a nest and the father leaving the infant; which symbolized his father leaving him. Only Puss didn't see anything, and that's when Merlin remembered. Wow.

**Merlin: Alright, pussycat! Your turn!**

**Puss: Yeah, like I'm gonna look into the fire.**

**Merlin (beating Puss with a stick): You'll have to!**

**Puss: OW! OW! STOP IT! STOP IT YOU CRAZY OLD MAN! OW!**

**Artie: Puss just do it before he beats you more.**

**Merlin (stops beating Puss): Ya see! Even the loser is telling you to do it. *throws magically dust into the fire* NOW DO IT!**

**Puss: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, GOD! Anything for you to back off! *sigh* Okay, here it goes.**

Puss looked in to the fire; the other guys leaned in for him. The fire turned blue. And he saw two cats dancing together. One of the he saw was himself, with the hat, belt and boots. The other cat was a woman. At first Puss didn't know who it was, until he saw her belt and boots; and then he saw her face, as his fire-self tip the woman down and kiss her. Puss knew it was none other than... _Kitty Softpaws. _He screamed and even fell back off of the log he was sitting on. When he got back up everyone was staring at him. Neither Shrek, Donkey, Artie, or Merlin said a word. Then Merlin clasped his hands together and went to his hut.

**Merlin: Well, see you in the morning gents!**

**Donkey: So, what'd you see Puss? Puss?**

But Puss didn't answer; all he did was stare into the fire once more, with it's reflection, fear, and tears coming from his eyes. Shrek, Donkey, and Artie went to sleep. But the _gato _stayed awake, and watched the wind suddenly blow the fire away.

(End of dream/flashback)

Puss woke up panting in the morning. He got up from his bed, put on his stuff, and came out of his room. He saw Diego drinking from a bowl of water. When he saw Puss he sat up and licked his lips.

**Diego: Morning Puss!**

**Puss: Morning Diego.**

**Diego: You know there's an assasination someone wants you to do.**

**Puss: What is it?**

**Diego: There's this 10 ft. bear that's impossible to kill, and it's terrorizing villagers in a land a bit far away from Far Far Away.**

**Puss: Hmm. I don't not think it is impossible.**

**Diego (handing a mug of warm milk to Puss): But this is a bear!**

**Puss: I almost killed Shrek, so I can easily kill **_**un oso. **_***drinks from mug***

**Diego: That reminds me, why didn't you kill Shrek?**

**Puss: 'Cause he did nothing wrong. He also had a wife, and I couldn't do that to her.**

**Diego: You are very forgiving Puss.**

**Puss: Thank you. Now, I need you to come with me.**

**Diego: What for?**

**Puss: To kill the bear.**

**Diego: No! I am not going!**

**Puss: Are you scared?**

**Diego: No I just don't want to go.**

**Puss: Yeah, 'cause you're scared. *drinks from mug again***

**Diego (angrily): I am not!**

**Puss: HA! Now look who's the fraid-cat!**

**Diego: Fine! I'll go. But only to prove to you that I am not scared.**

**Puss: *chuckles/rubbs Diego's head* Good dog.**

Diego growls beneath his throat and followed Puss out of the shed.

(Febuary 18th)

Puss and Diego inside the Poison Apple pub; panting and looking scared with dirt and blood all over their bodies. They sat at the bar. Doris saw them and gave them two glasses of water.

**Doris: Don't worry; it's on the house.**

Puss and Diego both grabbed a glass and gulped the water down in less then ten seconds. Then the gasped for air. Doris took the glasses back and spoke.

**Doris: You guys don't look like yourselves.**

The two looked at each other, then at Doris with awe.

**Puss: We just wrestled with a bear! Does the blood and/or dirt prove anything?!**

**Doris: Just saying.**

Then Diego barked. Doris still couldn't understand him.

**Doris: What did he say?**

**Puss: He said, **_**at least we killed the bear.**_

**Doris: Did you see the papers?**

**Puss: No why?**

**Doris: Check this out.**

She grabbed a newspaper artical and showed it to Puss and Diego. On the cover was a picture of Puss smiling boldly whle standing on top of a large, dead bear; and Diego urinating behind a bush. Both had shocked looks on their faces; although Puss was smiling at his photo, Diego blushed with embarrassment at his.

**Puss: This amazing Diego! We're famous!**

**Diego: No, you're the famous one.**

**Puss: Does this have to anything with you peeing?**

**Diego: Maybe... but you were the one who killed the bear. He knocked me unconcious by knocking my head against a tree. You were the one who deserves the credit.**

**Puss: **_**Gracias **_**Diego.**

The two friends smiled at each other. Much later on Diego met Puss' friends, he and Donkey become super close friends. Puss continued with his hitman duty; killing monsters snd outlaws; and of course he was getting payed a lot. Although for Puss, even the he tried to act happy, he felt empty inside. He still thought about Kitty. It was like a kindred bond he used to have with her.

(July 21, 2012)

One night Diego woke up to Puss screaming like miniac, running into the woods, and not becoming back. Diego ran to Diego swamp to get help. Shrek and Donkey where their with Fiona and triplets. They saw Diego barking and jumping.

**Shrek: Diego! What's the matter?!**

But anything else, all of them heard Puss screaming in the woods.

**Donkey: OH NO! Puss is in trouble! We gotta save him!**

Diego sniffed the ground and finally caught Puss' sent. He barked and ran towards North. Shrek and Donkey followed him, running through bushes and branches. Then they saw Puss in the center of the woods tracing back and forth, almost pulling the fur off of his neck, and mumbling loudly.

**Puss: WHY WOULD SHE DO THIS?! DOES SHE KNOW HOW MUCH OUR LOVE MEANS TO ME?! OR EVEN TO HER?!**

Shrek, Donkey, and Diego watched Puss fight with himself. Then out of nowhere, Diego found a potion bottle with a blue liquid. The bottle had a description that made the German Shepard leap with joy: _this potion contains ingredients with the ability to talk to humans; must be used by non-talking animals. _Without hesitation, he gulped the entire potion to the last drop. He licked his lips to the satisfaction of the flavor.

**Diego: Mmm, tastes just like blueberry.**

Shrek and Donkey looked at Diego. They just heard him talk!

**Shrek: Diego? Do you just talk?**

**Diego (jumping around with joy): It works! It works!**

Before anything else could happen they heard Puss screaming again. They looked back at him, and saw him pull out his sword, and aim it at chest. He was about to commit suicide.

**Shrek, Donkey, Diego: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

All three of them ran out of the bushes and towards Puss. Shrek grabbed him and tried to keep him from squirming, Donkey grabbed some vines and tied them around Puss, and Diego took his sword from his paw. Puss all tied up, still screaming, and still crazy.

**Diego: Puss what is wrong with you?! What were you thinking?!**

**Donkey: Man, how crazy can you get?! You almost killed yourself!**

**Shrek: Why would want to kill yourself Puss?!**

**Puss: BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR!**

Puss let his head drop and he started to cry. His friends were shocked at what he said. They remembered how miserable he was. He didn't even want celebrate his own birthday back in April, and now in July he tried to kill himself. Shrek and Donkey didn't understand what was going on; but Diego did.

**Diego: Puss? Is this about Kitty?**

**Shrek: Who's Kitty?**

**Puss (talking while crying): Kitty Softpaws, was my true love... but she left me... and she never came back! *countinues crying***

**Donkey: Well that makes sense.**

Shrek punched Donkey's shoulder for saying that. Diego grabbed Puss' sword and cut the vines and let Puss free. But all he did was stay silent, grab his sword, and slowly walk to the Poison Apple.

(January 1, 2013)

The months before weren't easy for Puss. He still thought about Kitty, just unable to not think about his ex-girlfriend. Even when he did assasinations he carried the anger and misery; which made him a ruthless killer. Tonight he layed in bed with his stuff on, although he wasn't sleeping. He just listened to the rain coming from outside. He looked over at the rose petal; it was pitch-black and dead. He knew it had to die soon, after a whole year without Kitty.

Back at the bar, Diego was celebrating New Year's Day with the guests. Even though all he drank was water, he still wanted to celebrate this day.

Outside, a cat was running threw the woods trying to find shelter. She saw the Poison Apple, and decided to hind there for a while. She knocked the door, the same cyclopse from before saw her, and let her in without paying. She shook the water off her fur, and then she saw Diego. She walked to him, and he saw her, his eyes widened.

**Cat: **_**Buenos tardes, **_**Diego. I know it's been a long time.**

**Diego: It has.**

**Cat: You look well, and I see you're still wearing the bandana I give you.**

**Diego: Yes, I am.**

**Cat: Is Puss here? I need to speak to him.**

**Diego: I am sorry, **_**senorita. **_**But I can't let you speak to him.**

**Cat: Why not?**

**Diego: You broke my friend's heart. He suffered just thinking about you!**

**Cat: I know; that's why I want to speak to him.**

**Diego: Hmm. **_**Bueno. **_**Come with me.**

Diego left the bar and took the she-cat to the back room that led to the shed. He knocked on Puss' door. Puss got up from bed and opened the door. At first he only saw Diego.

**Puss: Diego? What is it?**

**Diego: Puss, there's someone who wants to see you.**

**Puss: Who?**

Diego slowly backed awy to let Puss see the she-cat. He he saw her, he heart almost stopped. Her brown belt and boots, her silver sword, her black and white fur, her white paws, and her blue eyes. Puss was looking directly at Kitty Softpaws. She smiled at him, but then slowly, her smile died away.

**Kitty: **_**Buenos tardes, **_**Puss. Are you well?**

**Puss (leaning his shoulder against the door/crossing his arms/nodding): You?**

**Kitty (nodding): I want to talk to you, privately.**

Puss let Kitty into his room and closed the door. Kitty saw his guitar and smiled.

**Kitty: You still play guitar?**

**Puss (crossing his arms): **_**Si.**_

**Kitty: Was it the one you used to hit me on the head with.**

**Puss: How'd you know?**

**Kitty: It looked familar.**

**Puss: So how was Barcelona?**

**Kitty: Excuse me?**

**Puss (coldly): How was it at Barcelona?**

**Kitty: It was fine. How about here in Far Far Away?**

**Puss: Fine. So what did ou want to talk to me about?**

**Kitty: I think I did the wrong thing, a year ago back in San Ricardo.**

**Puss (angrily): OH NOW YOU ADMIT!**

**Kitty: What do mean?**

**Puss: KITTY! I HAVE BEEN SUFFERING FOR A YEAR! YOU LEFT ME, YOU RUINED US, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! WHY DID YOU LEAVE YOU LEAVE?!**

**Kitty: Puss I'm sorry! I thought you would cheat on me and I thought I could trust you! This was the first tme in my life I've fallen in love.**

**Puss (narrowing his eyes with anger): It was my first time as well. MY FIRST TIME! And you ruined it for me by leaving on purpose. You really hurt me, Kitty. And now a year later, you expect me to fogive you! THAT WELL NEVER HAPPEN! AFTER THE PAIN YOU PUT ME THREW. HECK, A FEW MOTNHS AGO I TRIED COMMITING SUICIDE! BECAUSE I HAD NOTHING TO LIVE FOR! BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE. YOU WERE THE CAUSE OF US SPLITTING UP!**

**Kitty: WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE MOMENT AND LET ME SPEAK?!**

Puss stopped yelling and looked at Kitty's face. Tears were coming out of her eyes; those crystal-blue eyes he was once in love with.

**Kitty (talking while crying): YES! YES I MADE A MISTAKE, A BIG MISTAKE! I AM REALLY, REALLY SORRY! I KNOW NOW THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ME AND I UNDERSTAND WHY! But at least let me say something: I was stupid to leave you. I was madly in love with you, and I was stupid to try and ignore it! That rose you gave me, I took it with me; but months later it died. And so did my heart, because I thought I was never going to see you again. Puss, don't think that you don't deserve me; because the truth is... I don't deserve you. I've lied to you, I betrayed you, and I left you! And even if you never date me, or marry me, I would still love you. You were all I thought about. And I'm sorry. I love you Puss... I love you so much...**

All of those words toughed Puss' heart. Kitty still did love him, and he still loved her. And now she's here with him again. He went up to her, placed his paw on the side of her face, and kissed her roughly and passionately. Of course Kitty had no hesitation to kiss him back; kissing Puss' lips and him kissing her's was something she would die for. They held each other, afraid if either of them might leave. Diego was secretly watch this, he smiled and slighly closed the door, went to his mattress, and fell asleep.

Puss and Kitty were still kising like never before. This might be he most romantic scene anyone has ever seen. Then they pulled away, looking once more into each other's beautiful eyes and kissed one more time.

**Puss: Did you mean every word?**

**Kitty: Every letter. I could never resist you; and I knew that you would never have an affair.**

**Puss: No. Never. I would never do anything to ever hurt you. I want nothing more than to be with you. You mean the world to me.**

**Kitty: Oh Puss, could you ever forgive me?**

**Puss: Forgive you? Kitty, I love you.**

**Kitty: Thoose three magical words. I love you, too.**

They both took off their stuff an crawled into the bed. The lovers were facing each closely and smiling at each other. Kitty reached to caress Puss' cheek.

**Puss: Goodnight, my Kitty Softpaws.**

**Kitty: Goodnight, my Puss in Boots.**

They kissed once more and fall asleep. They did nothing else, but sleep peacefully. And this was the happiest day of Puss and Kitty's lives.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Life has never been better for Puss. Now that Kitty is back in his life, he's been more than happy. The words are unexplainable when it comes to their love. Kitty means more to Puss than life; and she feels the same about him. It's as if nothing, and I mean absolutely NOTHING, can destroy their love.

(March 26, 2013)

The three friends were in the shed. Puss was strumming his guitar, Kitty was reflecting her sword, and Diego was chewing on a large bone. Puss felt a little disturbed by where Diego got that bone.

**Puss: Eh, Diego?**

**Diego: Yeah?**

**Puss: When are you gonna get rid of that moose bone?**

**Kitty: Moose bone?**

**Diego: Well, it's an interesting story actually. We are-**

**Puss: Since we left San Ricardo we were looking for a new score. And we came here, and became hitmen. It also gave me the name, "The Ginger Hitman".**

**Kitty: Wow. You became an assasin?**

**Puss (heroically): Yep. But I kill those who hurt others. I'm like the "Superman" type.**

**Kitty (playfully): But you don't wear tights.**

Diego started cracking up at the thought of Puss wearing tights (wouldn't that be funny). Puss gave him the death-glare; which made him stop laughing.

**Kitty: Okay, so... how did you get the moose bone.**

**Puss and Diego: Someone called us.**

**Kitty: Someone wanted you to kill a moose?**

**Diego: That jumbo-deer was a savager!**

**Puss: Denfinately!**

**Kitty: You know, Puss, I was sort of wondering if you could give me a tour around Far Far Away.**

**Puss: A tour?**

**Kitty: Yeah you could show me around, I can meet your friends. It has to be pretty nice here.**

**Diego: Oh it is!**

**Puss: I don't know if my friends are ready to meet you.**

**Kitty (going up to and sitting by Puss): Why not?**

**Puss: Well, uh...**

**Diego: 'Cause he has pretty weird friends.**

**Puss: **_**Gracias **_**Diego.**

**Kitty: Come on Puss, please? I'll convince you some way or another.**

**Puss: Really? How?**

She leaned in and kissed Puss. When she leaned out she expected him to say "yes". But Puss knew exactly where this going.

**Puss (seductively): And that's it?**

Once more, Kitty kissed him; with extra tongue! Diego tried to keep himself from throwing up; not that he had a problem with Puss and Kitty being together. After the kiss, Puss was surely convinced now.

**Kitty (seductively): There's more where that came from, Ginger Hitman.**

**Puss: Okay you can meet my friends.**

**Kitty: YAY! Thank you Puss! *kisses Puss again***

**Puss: Hey, you SHOULD meet them now!**

Kitty laughed at the comment. Diego decided to stay at the pub while his friends were out. Puss and Kitty walked a long time through the woods and to the swamp. Everyone was at Shrek's house; either partying or trying to stay civilized. Puss and Kitty were at the front door. He signalled her to wait outside which she obeyed. He opened the door and slowly walked inside. Everyone was here; Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, the ogre triplets, Pinocchio, Wolfie, Gingy, the Three Pigs, and the Three Blind Mice. Donkey was the first to notice Puss.

**Donkey: Hey Puss! Where you been?!**

**Puss: Nowhere, really...**

**Donkey: HEY EVERYBODY, PUSS IS HERE!**

Everyone looked over and came to them. Puss had to addmit he sort of missed these guys. He was away because he was hanging out with Kitty. He hasn't seen Shrek, Donkey, or anyone else from the gang in at least two months.

**Shrek: Puss! How've you been?**

**Puss: I've been great. First time in over a year.**

**Gingy: And what makes you say that, Kitty Cat?**

**Puss: Well I-**

**Donkey: OH OH, I KNOW I KNOW! You won a million dollars?!**

**Puss: No I-**

**Donkey: OH OH! You just got an offer to be on the cover of a latest magazine issue!**

**Puss: No, but I-**

**Donkey: OH OH I KNOW THIS! You wanted to go see a movie, but you can't, 'cause you're starring in one!**

**Puss: Jeez **_**burro! **_**Don't you ever shut up?!**

**Everyone: Nope.**

**Donkey: Whatchu been up to?!**

**Puss: ALRIGHT! I tell why I was away for a while.**

Puss turned around and went to the door. He opened it to face Kitty, who was waiting outside the whole time.

**Puss: Okay. Time to meet new people.**

**Kitty: Yeah, sure...**

**Puss: Kitty are you okay?**

**Kitty: Well, what if they don't like me?**

**Puss: They're gonna love you. And they'll have to since you're my girlfriend.**

He give her a hopeful smile, and she smiled back. Puss gently grabbed her paw and brought her inside. Deep inside, Kitty was scared. She wasn't the "people" type. She hates it when people are cruel to her; why would she have left her owners. But if Puss trust them, she should trust them, too.

**Puss: Guys, this is Kitty Softpaws. My girlfriend.**

**Everyone: GIRLFRIEND?!**

**Kitty: Yep. That's me.**

**Donkey: WOO! It's about time you got a girlfriend!**

**Gingy: What a hott mama!**

**Puss: Say that again and I'll you what a ginger-snap really is.**

**Wolfie: *howl* Nice work, Puss!**

**Pig #1: Hey wooden-boy, how's better looking? Kitty Softpaws or Snow White?**

**Pinocchio: Easy, Snow White! *nose grows longer***

**Kitty: *laughs* Puss, your friends are great.**

**Puss: I told you they would like you.**

**Shrek: So, why do they call you **_**Softpaws?**_

**Kitty: Well I am the softest touch in Spain. And I'll steal you blind, and you'll never even know I was there.**

**Donkey: Prove it!**

**Puss: Yeah Kitty, show them.**

**Kitty (playfully/smirking): Okay. But I thought you were called Puss in **_**Boots.**_

She smirked as she held up Puss' boots. Everyone was laughing, expect for Puss of course. He growled underneath his throat and snatched his boots from Kitty's paw.

**Puss (whisper): I didn't mean on me!**

**Kitty (whisper/playfully): Well maybe you should've said so in the first place.**

**Fiona: So Kitty, where are you from?**

**Kitty: I'm from Spain, but now I guess I'm going wherever Puss is going. *kisses Puss' cheek, which made him blush***

**Everyone: AWW!**

**Puss: Well uh *clears throat* We should get going; see you guys.**

**Everyone: Bye Puss and Kitty!**

The two felines walked out of the door. Then Donkey spoke to Shrek.

**Donkey: You wanna go with the loverbirds?**

**Shrek: I got nothing better to do.**

The walk was pretty long, then they finally got back to the pub. But Kitty thinks that living in a bar for villians isn't such a good idea. She wanted to move out, the sooner the better.

**Kitty: Puss?**

**Puss: Yes?**

**Kitty: I don't want to live here anymore.**

**Puss: You don't like it here in Far Far Away?**

**Kitty: N-No, I do like it here. I meant, at the Poison Apple.**

**Puss: How come?**

**Kitty: How come? Puss, it... it's a hideout for bandits and monsters. It won't be safe. And if you think about it, is this where you want our children to grow up?**

Puss thought about this. _**Did she just mention us having kids, **_he thought curiously. But she was sort of right; this wasn't a good place to live.

**Puss: Kitty, I will do whatever I can to find a better place.**

**Kitty: You wil?**

**Puss: Yes. But it'll take some time.**

**Kitty: Do whatever you can; as long as we don't he to stay in that shed.**

**Puss: As you wish, **_**mi amor. **_***kisses Kitty's paw***

They smiled at each other. Then out of nowhere, Diego came out of the shed with Puss' guitar in his mouth by the handle.

**Diego: **_**Hola gatos. **_**Back so soon?**

**Puss: Yeah. *taking guitar from Diego***

**Diego: So what now.**

**Kitty: We were thinking about moving out.**

**Diego: Oh, uh... where do we live now?**

**Donkey (out of nowhere): You can live at the palace!**

They all turned around and saw Shrek and Donkey. Puss was pretty ticked off.

**Puss: What are you guys doing here?!**

**Shrek: Donkey's idea.**

**Donkey: Hey you were the one who said you got nothin' else better to do.**

**Kitty: Woah, woah, woah. A palace? As in: a castle?!**

**Puss: Yes, Fiona is part royalty. And her cousin rules the the kingdom of Far Far Away.**

**Kitty: Wow!**

**Donkey: "Wow" is right, Kitty! It is beautiful there!**

**Kitty: Living in a castle? I love it.**

**Puss: And there should be room for three more.**

**Diego: Nice!**

**Shrek: Let's go!**

They finally got to the palace. Queen Lillian, unfortunately, died months ago. Fiona was sad, but she stayed strong. Artie was ruling the kingdom now, with his new wife, Christina; Chrisie for short. When they saw Artie's friends, he and Lexi greeted them.

**Artie: Shrek, Donkey, Puss! It's great to see you!**

**Shrek: Artie!**

**Donkey: Hey man! You look good!**

**Puss: And you're not single.**

**Artie (putting his arm around Chrisie): Yeah, this is Chrisie.**

**Chrisie: A pleasure to meet you all.**

**Puss (takes off his hat and bows to Chrisie): The pleasure is all ours, **_**princessa.**_

**Chrisie (looking at Kitty and Diego): And who are these people.**

**Puss (points his finger at Diego): That's my partner and best friend Diego de la Vega.**

**Diego: It's an honor to meet the royals.**

**Chrisie: Wow! A talking dog!**

**Artie: Nice bandana.**

**Diego: **_**Gracias.**_

**Artie: And who's the lovely lady?**

**Kitty: I'm Kitty Softpaws. The softest touch in Spain. And, most importantly, Puss' girlfriend.**

**Christie: Well you two look beautiful together. And I'm guessing you would like to stay here for a while.**

**Kitty: Yes that'll be wonderful. Thank you.**

Shrek and Donkey left, and Puss, Kitty, and Diego were able to stay. Diego stayed in the horses' stable, which didn't bother him. And Puss and Kitty stayed in a beautiful room. Puss set his guitar aside and held Kitty.

**Puss: What do you think?**

**Kitty: It's much better than I hoped.**

**Puss: I'm glad you like it.**

They kissed passionately before falling asleep in their new home.


	3. Chapter 3

(March 27, 2013)

The next morning was peaceful and quiet. The chefs were preparing breakfast, the maids were tidying up the furniture, and soldiers were waking up from sleeping on the job. Wait, what?

Diego slowly opened his eyes to the sunlight. Then he got up, yawned, and stretched. Then the sweet, greasy smell of bacon made his eyes widen and his ears perk up. He got up and ran from the horse stables to the palace.

"YAY! BACON!" he cheered as he ran.

As for Puss and Kitty, they were just waking up from their first night in their new home. When they woke up they smiled at each other and looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Good morning," Puss purred.

"Good morning," Kitty softly replied.

"Sleep well?" he asked her.

"Mm-hmm. It was actually as cozy as it was at the Poison Apple." she stated.

Puss smirked at this. "Oh, and you still wanted to move to somewhere better?"

"Well living at a thief's bar isn't such a good idea!" Kitty said trying to defend herself.

"Oh right, I forgot," Puss replied, still smirking.

"Okay, okay Ginger," Kitty sighed, "so how did you sleep?"

Puss replied by putting his arms around Kitty's waist and giving her a soft kiss. "Having you sleep in my arms anywhere, means that I sleep just fine."

Then Kitty began to smirk. "So it's because of me that you get a good night's rest," she said as she pointed her finger at herself.

"Yep," he replied seductively.

Then out of nowhere, Donkey burst in the room singing, with his mutant donkey/dragon babies flying everywhere. They flew around Puss and Kitty. Puss, annoyed, was trying to swat them away while Kitty was laughing with delight.

"_Good morning, good morning," _he sang. "_The sun is shining through! Good morning, good morning to you," _he sang as he came closer to Kitty, who giggled. "_And you," _he sang as he came closer to Puss, who looked like he wanted to kill Donkey. "_And you!" _he sang to one of his five babies, who sneezed and a hint of fire was on the floor. Then the Dronkeys flew out of the room.

"Oh, they grow up so fast," Donkey sighed.

"Not fast enough," Puss muttered as he put out of small flame of fire on his whisker.

"Oh and here comes the gloomy cloud of anger," he replied with sarcasm to Puss as he jumped and sat on the bed, who just rolled his eyes. Then Donkey looked over at Kitty and said, "But then comes the ray of sunshine!"

Kitty blushed and giggled, "_Buenos dias, _Donkey."

"Good morning, Kitty. And an _enchilada con queso, por favor _to you too!" he greeted back, thinking he said "good morning" instead of "cheese enchiladas, please." But Puss and Kitty didn't correct him. "So, how was your first night at the palace?"

Puss cleared his throat and replied, "It was very nice, thank you for asking-"

"Hush you!" Donkey cut off Puss, "I was talking to Kitty! Since you're too tired to say 'good morning'!"

"Watch your mouth, _burro," _Puss growled pointing his finger at Donkey.

"How can I watch it?! I can't even see it!" Donkey cried. Puss groaned with annoyance and did a "face-slap"; remembering how gullible, dumbfounded, and literal Donkey can be. Kitty punched Puss in the arm and he gave her the "what-did-I-do" look.

"It was fine Donkey," Kitty warmly replied, "thank you for asking."

"Well I'm glad about that!" Donkey happily said, "And it's necessary for a beautiful lady like you to live in a beautiful place like this!" Kitty giggled at his compliment, while Puss felt a stir of jealousy well up inside of him. "You know Donkey, I think you'd better get going now," he suggested, secretly wanting Donkey to leave.

"Aw, what!" Donkey whined, "But I just got here!"

"The chef is making waffles for breakfast," Puss sang.

"YEAH! WAFFLES!" Donkey cheered as he jumped off the bed and out of the bedroom doors.

"Well, that was easy," Puss said.

Kitty narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend and asked suspiciously, "You wanted him gone, didn't you?"

"Ok I give up," Puss playfully confessed, "I wanted him out of our room."

"Why?" Kitty smirked.

Then Puss' smirk turned into a devious one. "Well does this answer your question?" He started to kiss Kitty's neck multiple times, causing her to squeal with laughter. Then out of nowhere Donkey popped his head into the room. Puss and Kitty looked over at him a little shocked.

"Hey, what's going here?" Donkey smirked, "I heard smooching and laughter!"

"What are you taking about?!" Puss asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh don't get me wrong, Puss," Donkey chuckled. "I see you and Kitty, in the same bed, and all your stuff is off!"

Kitty, who now found out where this was going, screamed, "We were not doing 'that'!"

"Are you sure?" Donkey asked, certainly not convinced yet.

"Get out of here!" Puss yelled as he pointed at the door while looking at Donkey while narrowing his eyes.

"Alright, alright I'm going," Donkey groaned, "I'll leave you two kitty-cats alone!" He left the room after that.

Puss just rolled his eyes and confessed, "He's always like this. You'll get used to him. He's just like Diego," he paused, "only much more annoying."

"I have a feeling you're right about that," Kitty casually said.

Puss nodded with agreement. Then his smirk from before turned into a rather devious one. "Now, where were we?"

Kitty let out a slight chuckle as she smirked the same way Puss did. The lovers leaned towards each other and shared a passionate kiss. Kitty wrapped her arms around Puss' neck, and Puss wrapped his arms around Kitty's waist. And they were STILL on the bed. But before anything else could happen, Diego simply popped his head into the room.

"Hey guys!" he greeted.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!" Puss and Kitty shouted in unison. Since Donkey had been disturbing them, they became extremely annoyed whenever anyone just barged into their room without permission.

"Jeez! Breakfast is ready!" Diego said, slightly annoyed. "I'm not Donkey, guys, I don't like getting into people's business the way he does!" He muttered angrily to himself as walked away down the hall.

Puss and Kitty stared awkwardly at each other. And slowly loosened their grip on each other, and both held their legs in their arms without looking at each other.

"Breakfast is ready," Kitty awkwardly said.

"Yeah," Puss awkwardly replied. "We should get downstairs."

Kitty nodded. And both cats got out of bed, put their stuff on, and headed downstairs.

The moment the two felines got downstairs, they saw Diego screaming and being chased by a chef with a butcher knife in his hand.

"Come back here!" the chef growled in his French accent with anger. "Come back here you hairy thief!"

"DON'T LET HIM KILL ME! DON'T LET HIM KILL ME!" Diego cried.

Puss rolled his eyes and stepped in the chef's way, while Diego whimpered and hid behind Kitty.

"Okay! What is going on?!" Puss asked the fiery-tempered chef.

"That little hairball was stealing the bacon for breakfast!" the chef sneered as he pointed at Diego.

"I was just hungry! And you shouldn't let your guests starve," Diego defended. "And you CERTAINLY shouldn't be chasing them with a butcher knife!"

Kitty pointed her thumb over at Diego and said, "He's got a point."

"Thank you," the German shepherd breathlessly said.

"And I suggest that we should just calm down, and forget this ever happened," Puss suggested, and everyone nodded. The chef walked back to the kitchen, leaving Puss, Kitty, and Diego alone together.

"PHEW! Thanks guys! Three more seconds and the chef would've turned me into a big hotdog!" Diego sighed in relief. "And it would NOT have tasted good!"

"I feel you are right about that," said Puss.

"So do I." Kitty agreed.

Diego let out a large burp; which made him blush and had Puss and Kitty gagging and holding their noses.

"EWWW DIEGO! That is disgusting!" Kitty exclaimed with agony as she held her nose.

"It smells like you ate a dead pig!" Puss shrieked with disgust as he held his nose.

"Well, bacon is dead pig; if you hadn't ever noticed," Diego explained feeling offended by his tone of voice. That statement still hadn't change his friends' expressions.

Diego rolled his eyes and narrowed them with annoyance and said, "Fine. I'll just go outside, since neither me nor my burps are allowed near you two." He turned around, and held his head up high as he walked away to the castle exit. Puss and Kitty finally stopped gagging and saw Diego walk away so elegantly. But Diego wasn't looking where he was going, and walked straight into a pillar. The two felines just silently laughed at the canine's silliness. Diego shook his head, and continued walking away; normally this time. Puss shook his head and then looked at Kitty.

"You know, I'm really not that hungry after all," he said.

"Yeah," Kitty agreed," me neither."

"Kitty, I've been meaning to ask you, what exactly have you been doing in Barcelona?"

She stayed silent for a while before answering. "I don't know. I guess I've just been around, thinking."

Puss dared to ask. "About?"

Kitty looked directly in his eyes and softly answered, "The mistake I made a year ago."

Puss gave her a confused look and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when I left you. I felt broken inside, and I couldn't stop thinking about you," she replied as she looked down. "I left you Puss, and you even told me you were so upset that you actually tried to kill yourself. Still, after all I've done to you, you still love me. Why?" Tears started streaming down her cheeks.

Puss placed his paws on each side of his lover's face and said, "Kitty, I was already in love with you… even before you left me. I could never think about my life without you in it. I could never replace you, or ignore you. In the end, I can't stay mad at you forever and I can't get you outta my mind!"

Kitty let out a small laugh. "So, you forgive me?"

"From the moment we had our very first kiss, I already had," Puss said oh-so romantically.

Kitty smiled at her boyfriend, with a full smile; like, a REAL smile, a beautiful smile. Puss was in a smiling daze looking at her as she smiled. He softly wiped her tears away and passionately kissed her. Kitty returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Puss' neck. To make it even, Puss wrapped his arms around Kitty's waist. And both cats were enjoying each other's embrace. When they released from the kiss they stared into each other's eyes and smiled dearly. Two pairs of eyes, one green and the other blue, staring blissfully into each other.

But sadly, the moment was ruined when Diego came running and screaming to them. They looked at him with panic all over his face.

"PUSS! KITTY!" he screamed as he ran towards them. "OH MAN, OH MAN! THIS IS BAD! THIS IS SO VERY BAD! THIS IS NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD AT ALL!"

"Diego what is it? What's happened?" Kitty worriedly trying to calm Diego.

"HELP-FIRE-PANIC-HELP!" Diego shuttered.

"Diego speak more clearly! What happened?" Puss asked as he gently gripped Diego's shoulder.

"THERE'S A FIRE IN THE TOWN!" Diego shrieked.

"WHAT?!" both Puss and Kitty cried.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I WAS JUST TAKING A WALK IN THE TOWN WHEN I HEARD SCREAMING AND FIRE SIRENS! THEN I SAW A BIG BUILDING ON FIRE!"

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Kitty cried.

"WELL WHY ARE WE JUST STANDING HERE?! WE HAVE TO HELP THOSE PEOPLE! _VAMONOS! _LET'S GO!" Puss shouted as he ran out of the castle with Kitty and Diego running after him.


End file.
